Landline
by supercommpromises
Summary: Long distance hard, even when you're only an hour and a half away. A phone call turns into something more and Mike realizes there are more important things than club meetings and homework. (Shameless smut, phone sex, awkward, regular sex in chapter two)
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock_

El glanced up, towards the door to her room. She was painting her toenails, a soft lilac color, but quickly put the brush back in the bottle and set it on her nightstand, sitting up a bit.

"Come in!"

Will appeared in the doorway, holding the phone and looking tired. She and her adopted brother were the only ones still in Hawkins, the other boys gone away at college. Will was working hard to save up enough money to start next year, working two different jobs, so he always looked exhausted when she saw him at home.

"It's for you. Your boyfriend," he explained, walking over to the bed and handing the phone to her. She perked up, reaching eagerly and took it from him. "Try not to be too loud, okay? I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Didn't you just work a night shift yesterday?" she asked, looking worried. He worked crazy hours, taking any shift he was offered, even if it was at night.

"Yeah, well… I'll be fine. Just keep it down, please?"

"I will," she promised.

He left, closing the door firmly, and she put the phone up to her, feeling her heart skip a beat. Mike had only been gone several weeks but she missed him terribly. He was only an hour and a half away, but he just didn't make it back to Hawkins that often, usually too swamped with homework or projects or club business. He was secretary of the university's AV Club, and there were meetings every weekend. She'd only seen him once in the month and a half he'd been gone and she was starting to go a little crazy without him.

"Hello? Mike?"

"Hey, El," she could almost hear the smile in his voice, "what are you up to?"

"Painting my nails, I'm almost done," she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, reaching for the bottle of polish and opening it. "What about you?"

"I just finished my paper for college writing and had some time. I haven't heard your voice in a few days… which is my fault sorry," he explained.

She frowned as she carefully applied polish to her last toe. He always apologized, like it was his fault he was so stupidly busy. He was in college, it was just how it was.

"Don't be sorry. You have a lot to do. I know that."

"Yeah, but… I could try harder. I should have come out this weekend."

"You have your meeting tomorrow. I know you can't miss it."

"I mean… I could—"

"No, Mike. Don't do that. It's okay, I'll be here when you come for Thanksgiving break. All week!" She smiled at the thought. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Good."

She bit her lip, screwing the lid and getting up to put the nail polish back on her vanity, keeping her toes stiff so they didn't touch the carpet. Walking over to her dresser she opened one of the drawers and moved the phone to her other ear.

"Mike, hang on a second, I have to change," she told him, setting the phone down on the dresser as she grabbed her nightie. It was still warm at night and the thin, yellow fabric kept her cool, the tiny straps hanging off her shoulders.

"Change? Into what?" Mike's voice was distant but she could still hear him, leaning forward to speak into the phone as she pulled her dress over her head.

"My nightie. It's nighttime… I'm going to sleep soon."

"Ha ha," he was sarcastic, "I can't believe you're getting naked without me."

At that moment she was naked, other than her panties, and she rolled her eyes. Such a boy. She pulled the nightie over her head and then picked the phone back up.

"Don't be dramatic," she flopped back onto her bed, laying on her back. "I'm not naked."

"Well, why not?"

She snickered. "Why would I be? You're not actually here."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Of course," her tone said "duh" so she didn't have to, "I haven't seen you in three and a half weeks. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish I was there… I bet you look so beautiful."

"I'm in my nightie."

"Your pajamas are cute too. Which one are you wearing?"

"The yellow one. You haven't seen it."

"That's a shame. I like that blue one you have, with the little ribbon?"

"When did you see that one?"

"That time you and Will stayed over last year? When Hop and Joyce went out of town and didn't want to leave you guys home alone?"

El rolled her eyes. That had been stupid. She and Will were teenagers, El had already turned eighteen, but her adopted parents hadn't wanted to leave them unsupervised so Karen had allowed them to stay over for the weekend. Will had slept in the basement and El in Nancy's old room. She'd actually spent both nights in Mike's room, and the memory made her cheeks flush.

"Oh… yeah," she rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on a pillow and sighing. "They're out of town again this weekend. Hop's mom's birthday. They let us stay by ourselves this time."

"Really?" He couldn't keep the interest from his voice. "So it's just you and Will? Damn it, I really should be there…"

"You should."

There was a pause.

"My meeting is in the morning though. I shouldn't…"

"I know, Mike. It's okay."

Another pause.

"So… what would we be doing if I was there?" His voice was slick, but she could hear the longing undertone. Glancing at her door and noting that it was in fact shut, she licked her lips.

"Well… probably kissing a lot," she paused nervously, "is there anyone with you right now?"

"No, my roommate is out… what kind of kissing?"

El felt her pulse quicken at his question. She was used to just… doing the things, not describing them. Her speech had improved greatly in the past seven years, but she was still nervous she might say something wrong.

"Um, well, the kind where you kiss my neck a lot."

"You like that, huh?" His voice was lower, huskier, and she swallowed.

"Yeah… a lot. It's my favorite."

"When I kiss down lower?"

"Yes."

"And slide my hand up your leg… under that cute nightie…"

"Yes," her voice was a breath.

"What would you want me to do next?"

"Um," she squirmed, "t-take them off."

"Take what off?"

"My… panties."

He was breathing heavier into the phone and she squirmed again, squeezing her thighs together, trying to lessen the burning between them. She didn't understand why his words were affecting her so much, why the tone of his voice was putting her on edge. Her hand twitched towards her legs.

"Have I ever told you how cute your panties are?"

"No…"

"They're super cute. Especially when they're laying on the floor. And you're laying under me, naked, with that face you make when I'm going down on you…" his voice was so low she could barely hear it.

"I make a face?"

"Yeah, your eyes get all squinty and your mouth hangs open and you turn all pink… god, I would kill to be on top of you right now."

"I want you here. I'm…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

"You're what, El?"

She bit her lip. "I'm… burning. You know… down there. I miss you."

"Fuck, El, I miss you too." There was a pause. "You could always… fix that, you know. With your hands."

Her face started burning and she was glad he couldn't see it. Her free hand was laying loosely on her thigh and she pulled it up to her chest, self-conscious. She felt silly, there wasn't anyone to see her, the house was mostly empty and Will was most definitely asleep. She squirmed.

"I-I don't know…"

"If I was there I'd do it for you," he sounded almost desperate, "God, El, I would kill to be there with you. I'm so—I want you so bad."

Her hand slipped back down, lifting the edge of her nightie and sneaking underneath the cool fabric, teasing the edge of her panties.

"I want you too, Mike. I…" she gave in, letting her fingers slip beneath the cotton underwear, reaching the juncture between her legs and she gasped. She was so _wet_. And it felt so _good_.

He heard her gasp.

"El? Are you…?"

"Mike, I…" her cheeks were burning but she couldn't stop, stroking herself with her nimble fingers, playing with that spot that always made her moan. She rubbed herself, trying to copy what he had done to her before and whimpered. "I'm… you're better at it."

"Holy shit," he sounded stunned as he realized what she was doing. "Oh my god, El…"

She sped up a bit, trying to keep quiet so Will wouldn't hear, moaning and gasping and panting into the phone, wanting him to hear, wanting him to know _just_ how much she missed him.

"I want you, Mike," she whimpered, "I want you inside me."

She slid a finger in and cried out, trying to stifle her noises, but it felt so good and she imagined it was him. His fingers, moving in and out, his tongue flicking her as she threw her head back.

"I want to be inside you, El, I want to fuck you so bad," he murmured back, voice thick with lust as he listened to the proof of her want, of her need for him.

"Mike…" she was getting close, picturing him there, on her bed, on top of her, their bodies moving together as he pounded her. Her hand moved faster as she added another finger, imagining it was his dick, hot and heavy inside of her. "F-Fuck, Mike—"

"El? Are you…"

"I'm—"

Her hips lifted off the bed and she gasped as the heat that had been building inside reached it's peak, filling her body and making her vision flash white. She cried out his name, wanting him to hear her, to know what she'd done because of him.

"Mike!"

She collapsed back onto the bed, the phone almost falling from her ear as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Holy shit. The line was quiet and for a second she was afraid she'd lost him. Sitting up a bit she pressed the receiver closer. It was quiet, but she heard soft panting.

"Mike?"

"El…" he sounded strained. "You're so fucking hot."

"I'm… are you…"

"Fuck, I'm—"

There was the sound of a door opening and then Mike yelped. El pulled the phone away from her ear as there was a loud thunking, like he dropped it on his end, and then a distant voice apologizing loudly. The door shut again and Mike picked up the phone.

"Um, I think I need to go," his voice was almost squeaky from embarrassment.

"Wait, what happened? Were you…" she couldn't make herself say it.

"Jacking off to the totally hot sounds of you touching yourself? Yeah. I was. And my roommate just walked in so the rest of the year isn't going to be awkward at all," he paused and then groaned miserably. "I didn't even get to finish, goddammit."

She giggled, unable to help it. It was kind of awkward, but funny, and before she knew it she was laughing outright.

"Don't laugh," he sounded wounded, "you would be disappointed too."

"Maybe," she snickered.

"I should go though… ugh, he said he wouldn't be back for another hour but apparently he was lying…" another annoyed groan, "I'm seriously not going to be able to look him in the eye ever again."

"I'm sorry, Mike, maybe I shouldn't have—"

"No, El, that was… fucking amazing. I'm just a little pissed we got interrupted. Don't feel bad, you're… perfect. Incredible. Amazing," he lowered his voice. "Sexy."

She sighed. "I just wish you were here. That was good but… you're better."

It was true. She'd enjoyed herself, but it wasn't the same as having him there, or actually having sex, and despite it all she still felt a little empty. She didn't just miss being intimate, she genuinely missed him being nearby, to cuddle and talk to, or just lay on while he grouched about his day, her fingers messing with his dark mop of hair.

"I should go to, but promise you'll visit soon?"

"I promise."

"Bye, Mike. I love you."

"Love you too, El. Good night."

"Night."

The connection cut and Mike sighed, looking down at the phone in his hands. He was still a bit stunned at how willing she'd been to do that. She was always willing to try what he suggested, and his heart tugged. He missed her—not just because of the blue balls he was currently trying not to sit on—but because… he missed her. Her smile, her hair, her smell, the way she curled up against him when they watched movies and then drooled on his shirt when she inevitably fell asleep.

He glanced at his desk, then at the clock. It was just past ten… not even _that_ late. And it was a Friday night. He didn't want to miss the meeting but… fuck, who has meetings on Saturday _mornings_? The club was shitty anyways, they mostly just sat around and complained instead of actually using the equipment.

 _Fuck it_.

Grabbing his backpack, he tossed in a few changes of clothes and his toothbrush, swiping his keys and wallet off the counter and grabbing a hoodie. His roommate was nowhere to be found but Mike didn't really care. He didn't really give a shit about anything. All he could think about was El, the sounds she'd made, the way her breath had hitched, how she'd said his name as she came. He walked across the campus to his car, speeding up, hardly able to handle just how much he wanted to see her, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

He unlocked the car and hopped in, tossing his stuff into the passenger seat and shoving the key into the ignition. Checking the time again, he set his jaw. If he drove fast he could get there before midnight, not too shabby.

 _I'm coming, El._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I wasn't really expecting these to be so popular so thanks. There's going to be a second chapter to this one. Let me know if you have requests and please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't sleep, feeling strangely restless after their phone call. Part of her was still longing, the offer half terribly embarrassed for her boyfriend. She couldn't imagine what she would do if someone had walked in on her like that…

Shifting under the covers she sighed, trying to focus on the paperback in her hands, hoping that she could bore herself to sleep. It was a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, suggested to her by Lucas, and she genuinely enjoyed the story, but she just couldn't focus on it. She rolled over and looked at her clock. Just past midnight.

She shoved her bookmark back into it's place and set the book on her nightstand, reaching out and turning off the light, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers the covered her ceiling. A present from Mike, of course, after she'd told him of her fear of the dark all those years ago. He was so great, and her heart panged again, she just missed him so much. It was cruelly ironic how close they were and yet still so far. She wished she had a car, that he wasn't so busy, that something would work out so she could see him.

 _Tap tap._

There was something tapping on her window and she felt her heart speed up. Maybe it was nothing, maybe she'd imagined it—

 _Tap tap._

She crept out of her bed slowly, grabbing the thing closest to her as a weapon, which happened to be a stuffed, green teddy bear. Holding it in her hand, she silently snuck up to the window, hiding against the wall. In one quick move she used her powers to snap it open, brushing aside the curtains and threateningly brandishing her teddy bear.

The stuffed animal hit Mike squarely in the face and he yelped, backing up a few steps and nearly falling over his feet. El dropped the bear with a squeak, her eyes widening in disbelief.

" _Mike?_ "

He looked sheepish. "Hey, El."

"What, why are you… you're here?"

She almost fell out of her window, leaning out towards him, reaching out to make sure he was real. Her hands brushed his shoulders and then she pulled him towards her, into a rather abrupt kiss. He softened against her, gathering her into his arms and very nearly pulling her of the window. She yelped as she almost tipped out and he let go.

"Sorry, I'm just… really happy to see you," he grinned.

"I thought you couldn't come… your meeting?"

"Fuck it. AV club sucks, it's not as much fun without the guys. I wanted to join a different club anyways, a writing one."

Her eyebrows went up. "Writing? Not science?"

"No, um," he jiggled his leg nervously. "I actually… I really liked my college writing class. You know how I'm the Dungeon Master? Well, I guess I'm good at writing stories."

"That's great, Mike," her eyes were shining as she realized how genuinely excited he was about his newly discovered talent.

She was still hanging out the window and he cleared his throat.

"Um, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah!" He made a move to climb in the window and she frowned. "No, I'll let you in the front door… your shoes are dirty."

She was right of course and he nodded, pecking her on the cheek before creeping back around to the front of the house. The door opened with a squeak and she let him, making sure he took of his muddy shoes off by the door. He gave her an appreciative look.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You look beautiful…" he snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "I like the yellow."

She reached up for him, pressing herself against him, tilting her chin down shyly as he looked down at her hungrily. One of her straps fell down her shoulder and Mike leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple, then trailing kisses down the side of her face, to her neck, down across her bare shoulder. She shivered, her hand fisting into the front of his shirt.

"Mike…" she whimpered.

His hands traveled down, teasing the edge of the nightie and she slumped against him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Um, guys?"

They shot apart, ending up several feet apart. El turned to the hallway, where Will was standing, wearing just his pajama pants and slightly annoyed expression. She glanced at Mike, who looked just as embarrassed, and then turned back to her brother.

"Aren't you supposed to be Indianapolis?" Will asked Mike and the taller boy shrugged.

"Well… sort of. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He tried to joke back, to ease the tension.

Will rolled his eyes. "I was. Until the two of you started squealing outside of my window."

"Oh, sorry, Will…" El immediately apologized, feeling terrible. "I didn't mean to be loud… I almost fell out."

There was an awkward pause as her brother looked between the two of them. He sighed, deflating a bit.

"Am I going to need my earplugs?"

He had bought earplugs specifically for sleeping, when he had a night shift at the gas station and needed to get some rest despite the noise in the house during the day. It wasn't an unreasonable question but El felt herself blushing brighter.

"No—"

"Yeah, probably," Mike interrupted her, shrugging his shoulders.

El turned and smacked him on the arm, not believing he just said that out loud. "Mike!"

"What… I'm just being honest!" He flinched away, laughing.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Just _try_ and keep it down, okay? They don't cancel out everything…"

"Put some music on," Mike suggested again.

"That's not a bad idea…" Will sighed. "I'm going back to sleep… don't be too gross."

He disappeared back down the hallway and El heard his door shut with a solid _click_. She turned back to her boyfriend, wishing she had the teddy bear to smack him with again. Her face was still flaming.

" _Mike!_ I can't believe you!"

He was grinning at her as she tried to attack him, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't hit him again. She might be embarrassed about her brother finding them out, but Will was one of his best friends and he didn't really care. He'd do the same for him.

He didn't bother replying, knowing she'd only get more mad if he tried to explain why he didn't care, instead smothering her anger with another kiss. She gradually relaxed, her embarrassment fading as he loosened her grip. She rested her hands on his chest, surrendering to the fire that was burning inside of him and letting it take over her too.

Pulling away, she grabbed his hand and lead him to her room, shutting the door behind her and then turning around and pushing him towards her bed. There was the faint sound of music coming from Will's room next door and she almost rolled her eyes.

Mike reached for her again but she grabbed his hands and walked him backwards, making him sit on the edge of her bed. He looked restless and desperate, and she realized he had probably been sweating the whole drive there, on edge after their phone call.

With a smile she reached up, sliding the straps of her nightie off her shoulders and letting it fall over her body and onto the floor. She went for her panties next, smiling shyly as he watched her shimmy them off her hips. For a moment she just stood, totally bare, as his eyes roamed up and down her body. Then he swallowed, holding out a hand to her.

"Come here," he said gruffly, grabbing her waist as she got closer and pulling her into his lap.

She landed right on his crotch, feeling his hardness pressing up through his pants. He was still fully clothed and she frowned, reaching for his polo and pulling it up, over his head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their chests together. He shuddered and she nuzzled her nose against his temple before getting close to his ear, flicking his earlobe with her tongue and feeling him tighten his grip on her.

Then one of his hands was gone and she felt him fumbling with his pants, bumping the front of her as he kept the other arm looped firmly around her waist, so she was pressed against him. He grunted, irritated with something and then she felt his dick brush her inner thigh as he finally unbuttoned his pants. She tried to pull back and look down, but he didn't let her go, instead lining her up over his member, pressing it just barely into her. She gasped.

"Mike—"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her all the way down, thrusting up the same time and _groaning_ , his head falling forward against her chest as he filled her completely in the first stroke. She squeezed around him as she tried adjust to the sudden invasion and he let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, fuck, El, you're so goddamn tight," he breathed, pausing to let her adjust.

"It's big—"

He grabbed her hips and bounced her and she squeaked, her grip on his shoulders tightening, marveling at how she was squeezing his hips with her thighs and tightening around his dick at the same time. His pants fell down around his ankles as he made her ride him, using her hips to move her up and down as she panted. Her breasts were bouncing right in front of his face and he couldn't resist, leaning forward and sucking on one, making her keen, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Mike, my legs…" she whispered.

They were getting cramped and he seemed to understand what she needed. In one deft movement he wrapped his arms around her waist and then flipped them both, so she was underneath, pinned to the mattress, and he was on top, still deep inside of her, not wanting to pull out for even a second.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded, face flushed.

"F-Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice, grabbing her face and pulling her into a desperate kiss as he started to slam into her, making the whole bed frame shudder with his urgency. All he could think about was that phone call, how she'd sounded as she'd touched herself, knowing she'd been thinking about him. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck, focusing on the feeling of being inside of her.

Beneath him El was trying to stifle her sounds, her moans quieter, her cries muffled with a hand, not wanting to be too loud. _He has earplugs and music,_ Mike frowned, taking it as a challenge. She was going to scream his name whether she wanted to or not. Reaching down with one hand, he moved it between their hot bodies, sliding his fingers to her clit. She jerked beneath him as he brushed it and he grinned, pressing down with the pad of his thumb and moving it back and forth.

"Mike," she warned, but he ignored her, taking the opportunity to thrust into her even harder and she yelped. "Fuck!"

He kept it up, pounding so hard the bed squeaked, both of their bodies moving with the impact, keeping the pressure up on her clit. She was squirming, mewling, trying to protest quietly that they were being too loud, but he grinned wickedly. He'd been caught red-handed, it was her turn to feel a little embarrassed.

Pulling his hand away from her clit, he grabbed her legs, pulling them up, making her hips tilt up.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Her eyes flew wide and he watched as she finally gave in, a cry ripping from her throat as she stared into his eyes. " _Mike!_ "

He grinned at his victory, enjoying how she shuddered at each thrust, whimpering and moaning and crying, like she usually did when they were alone, no longer holding back. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her neck, breathing her in and focusing on how amazingly perfect she was, her tight body pressed against his, her sweet voice saying his name as she clenched around his dick.

"You're beautiful," he gasped out, speeding his hips up again.

"Mike! Mike, please," she whimpered back.

He grabbed her hips and _pounded_ into her, throwing his head back. He felt her breath hitch as she gasped and _shrieked_ as she fluttered around him, her legs clenching around his waist she came, nails ripping into his back. He grunted and then joined her in her climax, thrusting into her sloppily before spilling into her with low growl, face pressed against her neck.

It was quiet other than the muffled music and the sound of them panting. Mike didn't want to move but realized he might be crushing her and quickly leaned back, pulling his weight off of her and trying to stand up. She didn't let him, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him and her thighs around his hips, not even letting him pull out.

"Just… stay for a second?" She blinked up at him. "I missed… this. And you."

"Of course," he shifted a bit but didn't move away. "I missed you too, El. A whole lot."

"When do you have to go back?"

He frowned. "Well… when do your parents come back?"

"Sunday night."

"I'll be here until Sunday night," he said confidently.

She giggled but loosened her grip, finally letting him pull out and crawl off of her. Her bed was small, a twin size, so they had to spoon to fit under the covers, the back of her pressed tightly to him, his arm keeping her pulled firmly against him. He pressed soft kisses along her shoulder and she sighed, setting her smaller hand over his and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry about earlier. With your roommate," she said softly.

"Don't be… he should have knocked anyways. And we're not really friends so whatever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we get along fine. But he has his own friends so…"

"Oh."

"Next time we have phone sex, I'll make sure to put a sock on the door."

"Phone sex?" She asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, that's what it's called when you talk on the phone like we did earlier."

"Oh… that makes sense." She turned her head a bit. "Are we doing that again?"

"Um, I mean… only if you want. I kind of liked it, and since I can't always make it back to Hawkins it's nice to be able to… hear you," he explained. She nodded resolutely.

"Okay. More phone sex. And regular sex. You can come back more now that you're quitting that club, right?

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right…"

He pulled her to him, nuzzling the back of her head and breathing her in. Knowing he didn't have to leave, that he could stay with her all night, made his chest feel warm and happy and he pressed another kiss to her head as she sighed contentedly and relaxed back against him.

"I love you, El. I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, Mike…" she rolled over and faced him, "I love you. I'm happy you're home."

He pulled her closer and they kissed, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"Me too."

 **Author's Note:**

 **There's chapter two. I think someone requested car sex so I'll see what I can do about that. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they really encourage me to keep going. If you'd like to see something let me know and leave a review.**


End file.
